


It's Called A Date | Sam Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, In the library yo, Jessica cheated on Sam, Librarian mad at you, More Sammy for you, Stanford, Studying, Whoops again, fluff and shit, whatever, whatever again, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet in the library, and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called A Date | Sam Winchester x Reader |

"What did I do to deserve this?" You asked yourself as you sat in the library, your textbooks surrounding you and your homework lying with each book.

"You fucking signed up for it, asshole." You responded.

You closed the textbook and rubbed your face, "And now I'm talking to myself. Lovely."

You heard soft chuckles and turned your head, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. You couldn't help but let out a soft laugh of your own. You leaned back in your chair and smiled at the man you apparently amused.

"My struggles helping you with yours?" You asked, that tired smile still on your face.

He smiled back. God that smile was gorgeous. Dimples! He had fucking dimples!

"Not in the slightest." He replied. "It's always a pain to see a pretty woman struggle."

Holy shit he's smooth.

You hoped your blush wasn't showing, but you also weren't overly optimistic about that.

"It's always nice to hear a guy with dimples say I'm pretty."

Was that good? That wasn't good. God dammit.

To your surprise, he laughed.

He must be easily amused.

What a dork.

"I'm not too fond of them, actually. My brother used to make fun of me for them, even though he's got some too. Not as prominent, but ya know."

"Well that's… a brother's love, I guess."

He chuckled, "I guess so. I'm Sam, by the way. Sam Winchester."

"(Name) (Last Name)." You said with a grin. "So, Sam. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was doing homework and studying for a test I have tomorrow, but I think I need a break."

"Same." You said, "If someone would've told me how much homework needed to be done before becoming a lawyer, I'd have never signed up."

Sam grinned, "You're studying to be a lawyer too?"

You nodded, "Yeah! I'm surprised we don't have any classes together!"

He laughed a little nervously, "Actually, we do have classes together. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"No way. I would remember you!"

He chuckled softly, "I always sit in the back, so I'm not surprised you've never seen me."

"I'm sorry, but there's no way! Dimples like those deserved to be remembered."

_Along with the rest of you, 'cause **DAYUM**._

He grinned again, those dimples coming back.

"So since we're both in need of a break," You started, "what do you say we go get something to eat? We can study for that test tomorrow after if we have time!"

Sam laughed, and those adorable dimples (which never even fully disappeared) made a more prominent appearance.

"Normally the idea of studying isn't too appealing, but yeah, that sounds nice."

"Woo!" You said, covering your mouth after. You began giggling as you packed up your bag, Sam's small chuckles making it harder to be quiet. You bit your tongue as you walked by the librarian, who shot both you and Sam a glare.

Once you were outside in the nice, cool air, your laughter was properly freed. You leaned on his tall frame as you laughed, completely giddy for absolutely no reason. You both calmed down and chatted about things you did outside of school as you walked to the nearest ice cream shop.

You both bought a single scoop cone (You were in college, you worked with what you had.) and went outside to eat and talk some more.

"You know, now that I think about it, I have seen you somewhere."

"Oh yeah? Where?" He asked curiously, his head tilted and his eyebrow raised in that adorable way, a hint of a smile on his face, and for the love of god the dimples!

"You used to date Jessica, right?"

He looked down, "Yeah."

You smiled sympathetically and rubbed his arm, "It sucks, I know. Being cheated on hurts, and I say that because every guy I've dated has cheated on me, so I know just how you feel."

Sam frowned, "That's... really bad."

"I know." You sighed, "It's probably just me doing something wrong. I'll figure it out someday…"

"No, that's not what's bad. What's bad is that all those guys treated you that way. You don't deserve that, I know it. And I know it's not you, (Name). It's all those jerks that don't know gold when they see it."

You looked up at him and smiled, "You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves, don't you?"

He chuckled lightly, his cheeks a light pink. "Yeah, well… I just tell the truth."

You raised an eyebrow and bumped his side with your elbow playfully, "And you're studying to be a lawyer? There's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Winchester."

He grinned and you both finished your ice cream in a comfortable silence, the sky starting to darken after. You walked to the dorms together, waving goodbye.

"Sorry we didn't get to study." You said, "But good luck on the test!"

"You too!" He grinned and watched as you walked inside the building, not heading for his until you were out of sight.

His grin was prominent as he went all the way to his dorm and pulled out his textbooks. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, that was for sure.

xXx

You walked into the room, biting your bottom lip. You looked around and then gasped with a smile as you saw him.

"Sam!" You called out, moving towards him, weaving through the crowd of classmates.

He looked up from his textbook and notes and smiled warmly, "Hey (Name)."

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all!" He moved his bag from the unoccupied chair next to him and dropped it to the floor.

You grinned and sat down, pulling your favorite green mechanical pencil from your bag and setting it in front of you. You looked at Sam's notes and then into his hazel eyes.

"I think you'll do just fine on this exam. You're a smart guy, from what I've heard about you."

He let out about breathy laugh, "You too. Wanna study before we start?"

"Oh god yes." You said quickly, leaning into him a bit more to get a look at his notes.

You missed how his face was an adorable shade of pink.

God dammit.

"Good luck." You whispered as your exam papers were settled in front of you.

"You too." He whispered, and that was the last you two spoke until the exam was over and you were both on your way outside.

"I have work in an hour." You pouted, "I hate working at Starbucks."

Sam laughed, "Well, I can't get you off of work, but I can make it better after work."

"Oh really? How?" You asked, interested. Sam was surely something; you didn't know what he'd say.

"I'll take you to the movies. I haven't been in a while, and it'd be nice to have some company." He said with a hopeful smile.

You smiled back but then pouted, "But I'm poor."

"It's called a date. I pay for you."

You grinned, "Well in that case, I guess I'll have to make up for it somehow."

You pressed yourself against him and looped your arms around his neck, pulling him down to you. His hands found their place on your hips before his lips joined yours in a sweet kiss.

It ended much too soon, though when Sam gave you that smile with those damn dimples, you knew there were plenty more where that came from.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I may be a Dean girl, but Sam is just too fucking adorable to not write. Ugh. The dimples, man!
> 
> They ruin me!


End file.
